


your average lovers quarrel

by sanjitea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, i am sorry if i am spamming the tags, i guess, this is just mainly general, zosan is simply just... hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjitea/pseuds/sanjitea
Summary: just a daily zoro-sanji banter





	your average lovers quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> last prompt from anon in tumblr with the words “Ugh, why did I eat that?” for starting line  
> they didn't specify which characters and/or pairings so i hope this is fine.

“Ugh, why did I _eat_ that?”

“ _Why did_ _ **YOU**_ _eat that?!”_

As the two began their fight, the others were just sighing and continued on with their activities- it was a normal sight. Zoro and Sanji fighting, it was nothing new; a daily routine. Just as normal as Luffy falling into the sea or Usopp’s I-can’t-go-to-this-island-disease.

“It was the most horrible meal I have eaten!” Zoro had to said it out loud, despite swallowing the entire meal Sanji just brought.

“It was not my cooking! _You ate the entire_ _ **wrapper**_!” Sanji shouted back, pointing at the now-empty-plate, because apparently Zoro had to mistook the tissue Sanji used to wrap the meal as a part of the food.

Their voices could be heard all over Sunny. “Here it goes again,” Usopp commented as he casually continued working on his personal project.

“The tissue tasted better than your shitty food.” Not wanting to lose or swallowing his pride that he accidentally ate the entire wrapper, Zoro argued back.

“What did you say? My cooking definitely tasted better than that shit!” Feeling insulted, the cook defended his honor. “That was just a tissue! And after all the trouble of wrapping those spring rolls in tissue- knowing you were busy with training and all so you wouldn’t need the trouble to deal with the-… _you_!”

“You should’ve made it more distinct! I could barely tell them apart!”

“They are clearly looked different! You clearly have some problems with your eyes, damned moss head!”

“You always shaped your food into weird shapes! How should I know?”

“You could’ve tell right from the first bite!” Sometimes, Sanji couldn’t believe this man. “The texture was completely different! You could’ve spat it out!”

“As if I’d ever do that,” Zoro replied, still in annoyed tone. “I’ve told you before- I will eat _everything_ you brought me- _even if it’s poison and shards_. ”

“You would’ve-” Sanji’s eyes widened, remembering Zoro had said those exact lines before- he just never thought the idiot would actually meant it. Even through, the mosshead idiot clearly made a mistake with the food wrapping he did earlier. Failed to hide a faint blush on his face, the cook did a swift kick to the swordsman’s head- which he clearly dodged. “I will definitely make you eat your damn words, _idiot_!”

Pulling out his swords to defend himself from the upcoming blow, Zoro smirked. “I’d like to see you try!”

And so, the daily banter has turned into a daily sparring. Swords and feet clashing against each other. Just a classic Zoro and Sanji thing. It’s how they communicate with each other, Luffy had said. They obviously cared for each other, and everyone could see that.

“I wonder how long it does it take for them to finally confess to each other,” Nami sighed, flipping a page on the magazine she was reading. Robin’s reply, however- was simply a chuckle with a knowing smile.


End file.
